Strangers
by AnnViolet
Summary: Two strangers come into town... could they provide the answers they're looking for?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Roswell

In a pod chamber with only two pods and no entrance, a boy stands over a girl who is apparently sick and tries to heal her.

Jacob: It's no use my powers aren't strong enough I can't heal you. I'll just have to find a way out of here.

He walks away towards a wall and we see another granolith that's smaller than the real one. He starts using his powers, which are similar to Michael's, to try and make a hole in the rock wall. It doesn't work. He moves over and starts using his hands to get rid of the rocks. A rock falls and hits him in the head, knocking him out.

Jen (screaming): Nooooooooooooooooo

The girl uses her powers to heal herself and it partially works. As she runs toward Jacob we see 8 screens, one each for Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Liz, Maria, Alex and Kyle

Jen: Jacob wake up. She tries to heal him, but it doesn't work that well Oh god don't die Jacob. I love you. What am I going to do? She starts to cry Of course, Max. She looks over towards his screen

Jen lifts Jacob up, which is not easy because he is a lot bigger than she is. They go over to the little granolith and she puts something into the slot. She picks up his hand and they both touch it. It sucks them in

Meanwhile at The Crashdown, Max, Michael, Tess and Isabel walk in and sit down. Liz and Maria are working, it's very busy

Jen and Jacob come out next to the real granolith on earth. Jen lifts Jacob out of the pod chamber and starts walking towards Roswell, he is still unconscious

Jen: Its ok, you're going to be alright as soon as I get you to Max.

Later that night at The Crashdown, Liz is closing up by herself. Jen and Jacob come in

Liz (not looking up): Sorry we're closed.

Jen: Liz, I know you don't know me, but I need your help. You need to call Max as quick as you can or Jacob is going to die. I need Max to heal him.

Liz: How do you know us?

Jen: To make a long story short, I'm his sister.

At The Crashdown a little while later, Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess and Liz are there

Jen: Max, I know you probably don't believe me but I need you to just heal Jacob and then I'll explain everything.

Max (kneels down to heal him): If you're lying, we'll have to kill you. (Gets flashes of him in the small pod chamber)

He finishes and Jacob wakes up. Jen rushes over to him. He looks up and around at everyone. Jen and Jacob hug

Jen: You're alright?

Jacob: Yeah I'm fine. Did you tell them about us yet?

Jen: Nope, we should do it together.

Max: How is it possible that you're my sister?

Jen: When the scientists designed you half human and half alien, you were all dead. It was just your essence. That's why you don't remember our home planet. Jacob and I were still alive when they designed us. That's why we still have our memory. We were hatched from pods too, but we came out younger then you guys. Our pod chamber is back at home, we were created to give you back up in case any of you died. We're third in command. In our pod chamber we were trapped. There was no way out and no way in, except for the mini granolith, which could get us here. We weren't supposed to use it unless you guys died or needed help. I was sick and Jacob tried to heal me, but it didn't work as well as I needed it, because that's not his main power, it's yours (points to Max). Our powers were no good to get out of the chamber, so he tried to dig a hole in the rocks, but a rock fell and hit him in the head. I took what little power I had and used half of it to help myself and half to stop Jacob's bleeding, although he was still unconscious. I took the vial the scientists gave us to come to earth and put it into the mini granolith. We came out at your pod chamber next to the real granolith and I carried Jacob here.

Max: How did you know where to go?

Jacob: We have been watching you your whole lives. We have these screens that show us exactly where you are at all times.

Jen: Before I left I saw you guys here, at the Crashdown.

Max: So you're my sister, but who is he? Your mate?

Jen: Yes, and Michael's brother.

Max: What is your main power?

Jen: I make people tell the truth.

Jacob: I have a protective shield, like the one you used, except more powerful.

Tess: What do you mean you make people tell the truth?

Jen: On our planet girl's powers are mental and boy's powers are physical. If I ask someone a question they can't lie. I'll show you guys tomorrow, I don't have enough energy to do it now.

Isabel: Of course, come you can stay with us tonight.

Michael: No, they can stay at my apartment.

The next day all the aliens are in the Crashdown. Liz is serving people at a table over. Maria has the day off

Jen: Liz, come here.

Liz: Yeah?

Jen: What time do you get off?

Liz: At 5, but I have a 15 minute break in a little while.

Jen: Call Maria, Alex and Kyle. Tell them to pick you up and meet at Michael's apartment at 5:15.

Liz: Ok. (She looks worried and walks away)

Jen: (Guesses what she is thinking and rushes to catch up with her) It's ok Liz, I'm not going to tell Max about him, you and Kyle.

Liz: Thanks (smiles brightly)

Jen: Tess won't leave anymore though.

Liz: I can't take that chance (turns and leaves)

Michael's Apartment

Jen: (faces Maria, Alex and Kyle who are sitting on the couch) I suppose you're wondering who we are. I'm Max and Isabel's little sister, and this is Michael's little brother. She then continues to tell them the entire story that she told the others the previous night

Tess: Let me see your power

Jen: Ok, Tess, do you love Max?

Tess: No (Everyone looks bewildered)

Jen: Do you love Kyle?

Tess: Yes

Jen: Kyle, do you love Tess?

Kyle: Yes

Jen: Maria, do you love Michael?

Maria: Yes

Jen: Michael, do you love Maria?

Michael: Yes

Jen: Alex, do you love Isabel?

Alex: Yes

Jen: Isabel, do you love Alex?

Isabel: Yes

Jen: Liz, do you love Max?

Liz: Yes

Jen: Max, do you love Liz?

Max: Yes

Tess: What does this mean?

Jen: You see, you guys weren't meant to be together (points to Max, Tess, Michael and Isabel) you were meant to be with them (points to Liz, Kyle, Maria and Alex)

Jacob: We have been watching them since we came out of our pods too. We have 8 screens, one for each of you.

Jen: You see, on our planet in the old days you were married, but never really loved each other. You weren't very happy. Jacob and I were the only ones who were truly in love. Your parents saw this and had the scientists pick out people for you to love. In other words, you were made for each other.

Isabel: But what about the dreams I had about Michael?

Jen: When you died you were pregnant. That was the baby's spirit reaching out to you.

Everyone starts talking amongst each other

Jen: Can everyone leave for a little while? I need to talk to Max and Liz alone.

Everyone leaves and Isabel is the last to go

Jen: Isabel, after I finish talking to Max and Liz I need to talk to you.

Isabel nods and leaves

Jen: Liz, do you want to tell him or should I?

Liz: I will

Max: What is this about?

Liz: I never slept with Kyle

Max: I saw you two together in your bed.

Liz: You, from 14 years in the future, came to me.

Max: What? Time travel? He could have been a shapeshifter or something.

Liz: Max, no, he proved things to me. Like how you spent weeks learning the song so you could sing to me, how you remembered my favorite color roses and changed them in midair. He told me that he needed me to help him make you fall out of love with me.

Max: Why? Why would he want that?

Liz: The night you saw me with Kyle was the first night that you and I slept together. After that you started to be really hard on Tess because she started trying to make you leave me. Then she left. Without the four of your powers the skins took over the earth too. He said that before he came he had held Michael in his arms dead, Isabel had died before that. We were the only ones left. My friend in the future told us how to go back in time and you used it. It was something about the granolith. Max I love you and never wanted to hurt you, but it was the only way. I tried to tell you that I didn't want to die for you. That was a lie I would do anything for you. And in truth, I'm dying without you.

Max: I love you too. They hug and passionately kiss

Jen: You see Max, that message from Mom was old. It was wrong, Tess isn't your destiny, Liz is.

Max and Liz hold each other and look very content

Max: I'm so sorry you had to go through that, it must have been so painful.

Liz: It was, but I can't imagine how you must have felt when you saw Kyle and I together, you thought I didn't love you anymore. At least I knew you loved me and I was saving the world haha.

Jen is in the living room with Isabel

Jen: In our past life we were very close. I hope we can be again.

Isabel: I would like that. (she pauses and then slowly asks) Did I betray everyone in our past life?

Jen: Don't listen to your enemies Isabel, they don't always tell you the whole truth. We had worked out a plan to try and stop Khivar. You were going to pretend you were in love with Nicholas. Then you were going to give him a fake location of the granolith. When they got there we were going to have an army ready to kill them. It was all going well until Nicholas used a power on you that we didn't know he had. He read your mind and found out about the plan. He didn't tell anyone however because he loved you. However, he did bring an army to kill our army. He killed Max and Michael. When Tess heard about what he did she sent another army to kill him. It didn't and work and he killed her. Then you found out the plan had backfired. You, me and Jacob formulated another plan to capture him. We found out about his being able to read minds and knew that he had to touch your head in order to do it. You went to him and made sure he didn't touch your head. Jacob and I were supposed to come with another army after you got him alone and dream walked me. You were almost ready, when you went into labor. Nicholas didn't know about the baby and got jealous when he saw you were in labor. He killed you. You had connected to me right before he attacked you to tell me you were in labor. I was in your mind and saw him kill you. (pauses with tears in her eyes) That's when the scientists figured out how to make hybrids and sent you to earth. Two sets of pods, just in case. Your set was the first completed and they made the others just in case something happened to yours. You are the real ones, not them. We had screens for you guys. I didn't even know what happened to them until they came to Roswell. Then they chose two protectors and sent you to earth. Next, they decided to make Jacob and I hybrids to help you guys. Nasaedo didn't know about us.

Isabel: I didn't think I would do that to Max, and I also didn't think I loved Michael either. He's always felt like my brother.

Jen: Well he's your brother-in-law, Jacob and I were married.

Isabel: What was our mother like?

Jen: She was beautiful and kind and fair. She was perfect, she loved us very much.

Isabel: I wish I could have known her.

Jen: Connect with me. I'll give you some of my memories. Isabel and Jen hold hands and connect

They are all back in the room. Max and Liz are sitting next to each other holding hands, her head on his shoulder. Michael and Maria are sitting next to each other. Alex and Isabel are next to them and Tess and Kyle are in chairs next to each other. Jen and Jacob are standing

Max: Does this mean you guys are staying on earth?

Jacob: Well we don't have much choice. Anyways, I was getting bored. I mean the only thing we did was watch you guys.

Isabel: Good! It will be nice having a sister around.

Michael: Yeah I never really had a family. (smiles at Jacob)

PART II

Michael, Jacob and Jen are in Michael's apartment

Michael: You know how you guys came here by the mini granolith thing? Well could we use the granolith to get back to your pod chamber?

Jacob: We don't know what was in the vial the scientists gave to us.

Jen: Besides, there's no way out of there. We tried everything.

Jacob: Earth is a better place to be anyhow. We don't know what's left of our planet.

Michael: You don't even know if the war is over?

Jen: Nope, but we still have another set of enemies. They're not as strong as the skins. I'm not even sure if they are on the earth or not yet.

Michael: Well I just hope we see them coming. Are there more of our kind on earth?

Jacob: I'm not sure. There weren't any others in the '47 crash. But they may have started sending others. They may not know about you guys. Has anyone tried to dream walk Isabel?

Michael: No, not that I know of.

Jen: When you guys used the orbs it not only signaled evil aliens, but also good ones. If they're on earth they will try and find you. Hey we better get to the Crashdown, we're late.

Max, Liz, Isabel, Alex, Tess, Kyle and Maria are sitting together

Isabel: Count on Michael to always be late.

Michael, Jacob and Jen walk in and sit down

Michael: What's this about Maxwell?

Max: Jen and Jacob should enroll in school.

Jen: Why Max?

Max: Who knows how long you'll be on earth, you may as well get an education.

Tess: Besides it will be fun. You'll get to meet some great humans (she smiles at Kyle)

Isabel: Yeah, we can make you some fake records.

Jen&Jacob: Alright, we'll enroll on Monday.

Roswell High School

Teacher: It seems we have three new students today, Jen Mott, Jacob Smith, and Skye Tratenel. Isabel will you should Jen around? Alex will you should Jacob around? And Liz will you show Skye around? (Isabel smiles and nods, as does Alex. Liz just nods, she doesn't look happy) The principle says you can spend first period showing them around. You also should walk them to their classes, you can be late for yours.

Isabel, Jen, Alex, Jacob, Liz and Skye all walkout and each pair goes off in different directions

Liz: Hi, I'm Liz Parker.

Skye: Skye Tratenel

Liz: So why did you move to Roswell?

Skye: My dad got transferred here for his job.

Liz: How do you like Roswell so far?

Skye: It's ok I guess. It's a lot different than Buffalo New York. It's a lot colder there.

Liz: Well here's the gym. No one should be in there so we can go in now.

Both reach for the doorknob at the same time. Liz accidentally touches Skye's hand. She gets a flash of her and Tess on the ground bleeding

Skye: What's wrong? (a bell rings)

Liz: Nothing. First period's over, maybe I should take you to your first class.

Skye: Ok I have English.

Liz: I have bio, it's right near your English class.

Liz walks into Bio right as the late bell rings. She sits down next to Max

Liz: (whispering) Max, I need to talk to you after class. It's important.

Max: What's wrong? (sees that Liz is shaking)

Liz: After class

After class she pulls Max into the Eraser Room

Max: What's wrong?

Liz: You know Skye, the new girl I'm supposed to show around?

Max: Yeah, what about her?

Liz: We both reached for a door and I accidentally touched her hand. I got this flash of Tess and I on the ground and Tess was bleeding. What does this mean?

Max: I don't know. We'll talk at lunch. Do you know where you were in the flash?

Liz: No, but the floor was cement. It looked like a warehouse or something.

Max pulls Liz into a protective hug

Max: Everything is going to be ok.

Liz: I wish I believed you.

Max: I wont let anything happen to you

Liz: I know

Outside in the quad during lunch

The whole gang is sitting at their usual table

Max: Liz, where's Skye?

Liz: She didn't have lunch this period. Thank god.

Maria: So I take it you don't like the new girl?

Max: When Liz touched her she got a flash of her and Tess on the ground and Tess was bleeding.

Everyone looks stunned

Michael: Yeah, but we don't know if what she saw was real.

Jacob: It is

Tess: How do you know?

Jen: You know how our powers are human, just farther evolved? Well when Max healed Liz he changed her. Jacob and I thought this is what happened when she first got the flashes with Max. Now I'm sure of it.

Max: I am so sorry Liz.

Liz: Don't be. You saved my life. Anyway, I think it's kind of cool. So can I only get flashes, or can I do other things too?

Jacob: Well I think you should be able to do other stuff. You need to train and practice first though. Let's meet tonight at Michael's.

Max: Liz and Tess can't be alone at all. Do not go anywhere by yourselves today. Liz, do you have to work today?

Liz: Yeah, right after school.

Max: Ok, I'll drive Liz, Tess and Kyle to the Crashdown. We'll stay there until we go to Michael's. Is that ok with everyone?

Everyone nods

Max: Kyle, walk Tess to all her classes today. I'll walk Liz.

Later on at the Crashdown. Liz is working, as is Michael and Maria. Max, Tess and Kyle are sitting in a booth. Max won't take his eyes off Liz. She looks worried, but is getting along fine. The door opens and Skye walks in. She sits at the counter waiting to be served. Liz pretends she's taking an order from Max's table

Liz: Max, what do I do?

Maria walks past Liz

Maria: I'll serve her.

Liz: Thanks so much Maria, you're the best.

Liz walks into the backroom. Marie is behind the counter near Skye

Maria: What can I get for you?

Skye: I wanted to talk to Liz.

Maria: She's busy. I'll tell her you came by.

Skye: Ok I'll talk to her later I guess. (she glances over at Tess's table)

Liz comes out as soon as Skye leaves

Liz: Maria, that was great.

Maria: No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it.

Everyone is at Michael's in the living room

Jacob: Ok, Liz, concentrate and try to turn this red shirt blue.

Liz puts her hand on the shirt but nothing happens

Max: Concentrate on it turning blue.

After many tries she gives up

Liz: I'll practice later.

Michael: Right, we have to figure out what Skye wants.

Isabel: Yeah, why did she only take Liz and Tess? Does she think Liz is an alien?

Alex: I don't know, but whatever she wants, we cant let her get them.

Max: Right, we'll have to follow her around tomorrow, except Liz and Tess, you guys cant follow her, it's too dangerous.

Maria: It's getting late, if I'm not home soon my mom will flip.

Isabel: Yeah we better get home too Max.

Liz, Maria, Alex, Isabel and Max are in Max's jeep

Max: Ok, I'm driving Maria home first. Liz when you get home I want you to call her. Don't get off the phone until you have to sleep. Then lock all your doors. Don't let her near you at all. Kyle and the Sheriff are with Tess so we don't have to worry about her.

Later on in Max's room, he is packing up a sleeping bag and pillow when Isabel walks in

Isabel: Max, what are you doing? Wait, let me guess, you're going to sleep on her balcony.

Max: Yeah, I'll be home tomorrow morning before anyone knows I've left.

Isabel: What if she took Liz and Tess to get to you?

Max: I'll be fine. It's Liz I'm worried about.

In Liz's room, she is on the phone with Maria, she's in her pajamas and ready for bed

Liz: (yawning) Well Maria I'm tired and going to go to bed. I've locked all the doors and windows. I'm just going to call Max and then hit the sack.

Maria (through phone): Ok babe, be careful.

Liz: I will, bye.

Liz dials Max's number. There is no answer. She looks worried

Liz: He's probably just asleep. Nothing could happen to him with Isabel around.

She turns off the light and goes to sleep. Max climbs over the railing and rolls out his sleeping bag. He goes to the window and watches Liz sleep

Max: God, she is so beautiful.

He climbs into the sleeping bag after checking over the edge to make sure no one is there

Liz: What was that?

She looks out the window and sees Max asleep outside. She smiles to herself and goes back to sleep

Max comes to pick up Liz before school the next morning

Liz: What do I do when she tries to talk to me? I'm like the only person she knows.

Max: Act normally. Don't let her think you're on to her. Just don't go anywhere by yourself with her.

In school Liz is in a class with Maria, Jen, Alex and Isabel

Loudspeaker: Will Tess Harding please report to the main office.

Isabel (looking worried whispers to Liz): What do you think that's about?

Liz: I don't know, but it can't be good. I wish we knew what powers Skye has.

There is a knock at the door and the Principle walks in and talks to the teacher

Teacher: Liz, you better go with Mr. Greenfield.

Liz: Why, what's wrong?

Mr. Greenfield: Ms. Parker just come with me, I'll tell you then.

Liz: I should really stay here. I will need these notes.

Teacher: Don't be silly Liz. You can get the notes later. Go with Mr. Greenfield.

Liz reluctantly gets up. She gives a scared face to Maria and is out the door

Mr. Greenfield: Now Ms. Parker, if you would just step this way to my office.

They go into his office. Tess is tied up and gagged behind the desk with the real Mr. Greenfield. The fake principle ties up Liz and takes the 3 of them out to a van parked behind his office

It is the end of class and Liz still hasn't come back. They go to find Max

Isabel: Max, something's happened to Liz.

Max: I knew it. Tess is gone too. She didn't come back after they called her to the office.

Maria: Mr. Greenfield came and took Liz.

Jen: Oh my god. She can shapeshift. I mean, that's the only way. But why, why would she want them?

Max: Enemies? We already killed the skins.

Jen: Our other enemies. We didn't think they had the technology to come to earth, but it looks like they figured it out.

Kyle: We have to save Tess and Liz.

Max: Was Skye in school today?

Alex: She wasn't in homeroom.

Max: Ok, Jacob go to the office and say you need to speak with Mr. Greenfield. Isabel, take this picture (opens up his wallet and takes out a picture of the whole gang) and see if you can dream walk either Liz or Tess. Go to the Eraser Room, Alex you better go with her. Alright there's only one class left. Everyone go to it. It will be suspicious if we are all missing. After school get to the Crashdown as soon as possible.

Everyone leaves except Jacob

Max: Jacob, I will be outside the office as soon as I get to class and get a pass. I'll tell Mrs. Sontra that you needed to go to the office to talk about your schedule. See if anything looks suspicious in his office.

Jacob nods and heads to the office

Jacob: Excuse me, but I need to see Mr. Greenfield.

Secretary: Hold on, I'll get him, I believe he is in there with another student. (she goes into his office and then comes right back out) I'm sorry, I must have missed them walking by, he is no in his office. You'll have to come back later.

Jacob walks out to Max

Jacob: He's taken them somewhere.

Max: Come on, let's go to the Eraser Room.

In the Eraser Room, Isabel dream walked Tess first

Isabel (inside the dream walk): Tess, we are going to help you. Are you hurt? (she shakes her head) I need you to listen to what's going on around you. I can't see because you're blindfolded (she hears Liz screaming "Why are you taking us? Where are we going?") Tess, I'm going to Liz now, keep listening I'll be back later.

Isabel (inside dream walk): Liz, are you ok?

Liz: Yeah Isabel, you need to help us. He's not the real Mr. Greenfield. The real Mr. Greenfield is here with us. He drugged him and did something to Tess, she's not responding to me.

Isabel: Where are you?

Liz: We're inside a black van. I have no idea where we're going. He won't listen to me or tell me anything. I don't know why I am here.

Isabel: Don't worry, we're working out a plan. I need you to find out everything you can about where you are. I'll dream walk you again. Try and get Tess to talk to you. We might need her power to get you out.

Liz: Ok, but hurry.

Isabel comes out of her dream walk and Max, Jacob and Alex are there

Max: What did you find out?

Isabel: They're in a van. A black van. The real Mr. Greenfield is drugged, Tess is out of it. Liz isn't hurt and she's conscious.

The bell rings signaling that school is over. They all head over to the Crashdown

Jen: First we have to figure out why they took Tess and Liz.

Max: Yeah, Isabel dream walk Liz again.

The van with Liz, Tess and two Mr. Greenfields

Liz: Why won't you answer me? What did you do to Tess?

The fake Mr. Greenfield shapeshifts into Skye and then into a middle aged man. Liz pretends she doesn't know what just happened

Liz: What did you just do? (fake expression of shock)

Man: Give it a rest. We both know that you know what just happened.

Liz: What? Why am I here? What are you going to do to us?

Man: Will you shut up already

He stops the van and takes out Mr. Greenfield and tosses him in a dumpster. He gets back into the van and keeps driving. A little while later he stops the van and picks up Tess and yells at Liz to get out of the van. Liz hobbles over to the side of the van and looks out. They are at an abandoned warehouse. The only clue is there is a big blue 4 on the door. He quickly puts a blindfold on her

Isabel (inside dream walk): Liz, can you hear me?

Liz: Yeah Isabel, Tess is still out of it. We're in some warehouse now. The only thing I saw was a big blue 4 on the door. Mr. Greenfield is in a dumpster on the way. We're walking along a corridor now. I am blindfolded.

Isabel: Find out everything you can. Is he still in the form of Mr. Greenfield?

Liz: No, now he's in the shape of a middle aged man with really bad hair.

Isabel: Ok, we just have to find out where you are and then we'll be there.

Liz: Ok bye.

They stop walking and he throws Tess into the room, she hits the concrete floor and starts bleeding. He pushes Liz in. Another woman, who seems to be the leader, enters the room

Woman: Good work, you got both female aliens.

Liz: What? Aliens? I'm not an alien

Woman: Nice try. We know you're both aliens. Let's see how long it takes for their mates to try and save them. Then we'll have the entire royal 4.

Back at the Crashdown Isabel comes out of the dream walk and tells everyone what she saw

Alex: I don't know where that warehouse is.

Kyle: Me either, let's get my dad

Max, Isabel, Jen and Jacob are in the jeep on the way to Valenti's house

Jacob: Once we find out where they are, what are we going to do?

Max: Go in and find them

Jen: Max, I don't think that's such a good idea. If they are who we think they are, they'll have a large army. They were warriors.

All of a sudden Isabel falls asleep, or so they think. Liz is really dream walking her

Liz: Isabel, you can't come get us.

Isabel: What do you mean? How did you dream walk me?

Liz: Well it wasn't easy. I've been trying for a long time. They think Tess is you and I'm Tess. They are trying to get Max and Kyle here because they know who Max is, but they think Kyle is Michael. You guys can't come. They have a lot of people outside and all inside of the warehouse. Tess and I are alone in a room. I half woke her up and we figured out a plan. If you guys are here it will ruin the plan. Tell Max I love him, but don't let him come.

Isabel: We can't just leave you there.

Liz: Yes you can. We can get out. Tess saw the map of the warehouse and scanned it into her brain or something. Don't worry we'll be fine. Find out where we are and park a ways down the road. DO NOT COME IN. They don't really want us they just want Max.

Isabel: Ok, but be careful. I'll try to convince Max, but I'm not sure if he'll listen.

Liz: Tell him he needs to trust me. I have to go now, but I'll try to dream walk you later.

Isabel: Ok be careful, bye.

Isabel wakes up, she is still in the jeep

Isabel: Max, we can't go and save them.

Max: What? Of course we can. We have to save them.

Isabel: Liz just dream walked me. They don't want her and Tess. They want you and Kyle.

Max: Why Kyle?

Isabel: They think Kyle is Michael, Liz is Tess, and Tess is me.

Max: Why do they think that?

Jacob: I'm guessing it's because of our whole destiny thing. They must have seen Liz with you and Kyle with Tess.

Max: Of course, the other day at the Crashdown when Skye came in, Liz was working and I was staring at her and Kyle and Tess were with me. That doesn't mean I'm not going to find Liz and Tess and save them.

Isabel: Liz said that her and Tess had a plan. She told us to find out where they are and park a ways down the road. The place is full of people, so we won't be able to get in.

Max: Do you think I could dream walk her?

Isabel: Yeah probably, wait until we get to the sheriffs.

Back in the warehouse, Liz crawls over to Tess

Liz: Tess, Tess you need to get back up. I dream walked Isabel, we need to get out of here.

Tess: Liz, I'm hurt. I don't know if I can make it.

Liz: Can you heal yourself?

Tess: No, but Liz you might be able to heal me.

Liz: I don't know how.

Tess: Dream walk Max, he'll know.

Liz dream walks Max who was about to try dream walking her

Liz (in dream walk): Max, Tess is hurt. I need to heal her. You need to tell me how.

Max: Ok, put your hand over her wound. Grab my hand, I'll try to give you some of my energy.

Liz: Can you do that?

Max: Jen and Jacob said we should be able.

Liz: Ok, I think it worked. Max I need to talk to Tess. Have you figured out where we are?

Max: No, but we're working on it now.

Liz: I don't want you guys to come, especially you and Kyle.

Max: We need to get you out of there.

Liz: No, Max, no matter what you can't come. I have this under control. You need to trust me. I have to go. Bye.

Max: I do trust you. I love you Liz Parker.

Liz: I love you too Max.

Liz goes over to Tess who looks fine now

Tess: Wow I didn't think it would work that well.

Liz: Max helped. Ok, now how do we get out of here?

Tess: Do you know how many there are?

Liz: There are two guarding us, but I don't know how many there are in total.

Tess: Ok, I'm going to make them think I killed you. When they come in you need to hit them with that big board over there. Ok. Ready?

Tess does her mind warp think so it looks like she killed Liz. Liz is really standing behind the door waiting for them to come in. A man and a woman enter. Liz hits the man first and Tess knocks the woman over while Liz hits her

Liz: They aren't dead yet. I think we should kill them just in case.

Tess: Yeah ok, you take the man and I'll take the woman. Try to use your powers.

Liz tries for a while, while Tess does it quickly. The woman bursts into flames, a few minutes later the man does too.

Tess: Good work, your powers are coming along well.

Liz: Yeah but I don't like killing people.

Tess: Yeah I know what you mean. But these are our enemies, we have to kill them before they kill us.

Liz: I know. What do we do now?

Tess: Ok, listen closely. As soon as we go out this door we take a right. At the end of the hallway there is a big opening and then the side door. Depending on how many people are there I can make a diversion while we slip out the door.

Liz: Ok, ready let's go.

Liz and Tess sneak out the door and go into the hallway. They walk down the hallway a little. Someone comes up behind them and uses powers to knock Tess out. Someone else grabs Liz and ties her up again and drug her

Isabel, Max, Jen, Jacob, Kyle, Michael, Maria and Alex are at the Valenti's

Kyle: Dad, do you know where that is?

Sheriff: Yeah, I think so. Follow me.

When Liz comes to she is standing straight up and tied to a pole next to Tess who is still unconscious. There are people at the opposite side of the large room. A man walks over

Man: So where is the famous leader now? He can't even save his beloved wife.

Liz: What are you going to do? Why do you want us here?

Man: I want the granolith. Tell me where it is.

Liz: No, never.

The man hurts her with his powers. Liz manages to get her hands untied. She starts to make what looks like a giant glowing ball behind her back.

Man: Tell me where it is now!

Liz: Never!

The ball is getting bigger and bigger and glowing brighter

Man: Wrong answer.

He starts to hurt Tess even more

Liz: Stop! You're going to kill her.

Man: That's my plan.

Tess wails in pain

Liz: Nooo

She throws the ball at the man who stumbles backwards into everyone else. They all burst into flames. Liz runs over and unties Tess who falls forward. Liz picks her up and carries her out the door

Liz: I need to get you to Max.

She starts walking down a long road while behind her the building blows up. All of a sudden three cars come over the hill. They stop when they get to Liz and Tess. Max runs out

Max: Oh my god Liz, what happened?

Liz: I'll tell you later. Heal Tess first.

Max heals Tess and then Liz. They all get back into the cars and go to the Valenti's

Maria: Ok chica, what happened out there?

Liz: Well when I got down to Mr. Greenfield's office, wait did you guys find him?

Isabel: Yeah, he thinks he got robbed.

Liz: Ok, when I got there Tess was unconscious and tied up under the desk with Mr. Greenfield. The shapeshifter tied me up and put us all into a van. We drove for a long time and then stopped to put Mr. Greenfield in a dumpster. Then we drove for a little while more and came out at the warehouse. We walked in and he threw Tess on the concrete floor and she got hurt. Then a woman who looked like the leader came in and said that she thought we were the Royal 4. That's when Tess partially woke up and we saw there was a map of the warehouse on the wall. She scanned it into her brain. Then I dream walked Isabel. Tess slipped back into unconsciousness and I tried to wake her up again. When she finally woke up, she said she was hurt and didn't think she could make it. She asked me to heal her but I couldn't so I dream walked Max. Together we healed her. There were two people guarding us. Tess did a mind warp to make it look like she killed me. When the guards came in I knocked them out and then we both killed them. We snuck out into the hallway. Someone used their powers to knock Tess out. Then they tied me up and made me smell some chemicals that knocked me out. When I came to I was standing up tied against a pole. Tess was next to me. There were a lot of people on the other side of the room. A man walked over and asked me where the granolith was. When I wouldn't tell him where it was he hurt me. He asked me again and I still didn't tell him. He started to hurt Tess more. She was wailing in pain. I managed to get my hands free and I was very mad. A big bright ball began forming in my hands. All my anger was going into it. He was about to kill Tess when I threw it at him. He fell back into everyone else and they all burst into flames. I got Tess and started to carry her out. When we got outside the building blew up.

Michael: So all of these enemies are dead?

Tess: It looks that way, but that might not have been all of them.

Alex: Let's hope it was.

Jen: I bet it was. They have never been too smart. They wouldn't have thought to divide their forces. They would think that they needed all their warriors to go up against the Royal 4.

Max: So we're safe… for now.


End file.
